Several different affordable optical storage mediums have drastically improved the quality of recorded data and the usage of that data in applications as diverse as video recordings, audio recordings and computer data storage. Examples of such affordable optical storage mediums include, but are not limited to, laser discs (LDs), compact discs (CDs, CD-ROMs), digital versatile discs (DVDs) and the like. With the creation of these optical storage mediums, there has been a consequent development of various devices capable of recording data to and reading data from one these types of optical storage mediums. In particular, minidiscs (MDs) and MD recorder/players have been introduced as a versatile data storage and retrieval system.
MDs are packaged in a cartridge-like housing similar to, but smaller than, that of 3.5" floppy disks. MD players are similar to CD players in that a laser light is used to record/read data stored on the MD. In order for the data on the MD to be correctly read or written, the power of the laser light must be calibrated and maintained at a specific operating power level. For this task, laser power meters are used to measure the power output of the laser light in MD recorder/player devices.
However, currently available laser power meters are provided on a rod, which typically includes a hinge. The rod is used to insert the light detector of the meter into the MD recorder/player device to measure the power of the laser. However, because the distance between the meter and the laser is not held constant, particularly if the hinge in the rod is inadvertently pivoted during insertion of the meter, consistent and accurate readings cannot be obtained. The alternative is to disassemble the recorder/player to access the laser. However, disassembly is inconvenient, and may result in damage or misalignment of components.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for an apparatus and method for measuring the power output of a laser in an MD recorder/player, or other optical disc recorder/player, without disassembling the device to access the laser light source.